


Remind Me Not To Forget You

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But It's Fluffy, F/M, I promise, Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s03 Oblivio, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: An akuma brings back forgotten memories. What would this mean for Marinette when she gets hit?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 443





	Remind Me Not To Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> This was very emotional for me! Thank you so much for this, Lou! For giving me the chance to write this fic (although I still feel bad for stealing such an amazing idea that you should have written)! I often forget how much I love Oblivio, but I shouldn't. I hope you love this as much as I do!

At first, Marinette didn’t think much of the villain’s power. She could actually sympathise with him, because constantly forgetting where you put something or where you were supposed to be or even which day it was was the bane of her existence as well. Well, it was never annoying enough to get akumatised over it, but to that person it obviously had been. As a result, the villain managed to restore that memory you missed, that missing piece that nagged at you but you couldn’t place it. Overall, people didn’t seem to mind the intrusion, but a villain was a villain, no matter how harmless they seemed and needed to be stopped. 

So there they were, ready to deal with this in what they hoped would be a painless manner. But their hope didn’t last long, because before she knew it, Marinette was hit. As a rule, she was protected at all cost, but the very nature of the akuma had made them careless. 

She didn’t know what she’d expected would happen, a sudden realisation or a simple “A-ha!” moment. But it wasn’t the gentle tug at her heart, the tickle as the magic made its way through her. It was looking for something, it seemed. Something buried deep inside, something she’d tried to forget completely but never managed to do. Because, she realised with sudden terror, the magic seemed bent on showing her the one memory she wanted to escape from, the one thing she didn’t think she was ready for. 

This all happened very quickly and before she could react, there was a flash. And she was transported back to that moment, on that rooftop, almost the way she actually remembered it, but it was before her cure came into effect. She felt her heart swell with love, as she stared into Chat’s eyes. Iit was not just like watching a video, it was as if she was really there, while also being in the present as well. 

She knew what was coming and still it took her by surprise. She melted under the touch of his lips, in a way that made her present self gasp. She felt the need to bring him close, her hand tightening its hold on his in an attempt to show him just how much this affected her. And then further back, before the kiss. The way he looked at her, the way her heart sang with anticipation. She heard his courteous request that made her heart beat faster, she felt the regret when she told him that they probably wouldn’t remember this afterwards.

It all played in her mind instantaneously, but with all the feelings and sensations coursing through her it seemed to go on for far longer. And then she heard Chat’s concerned voice, Chat from the present. 

“M’lady, are you alright?”

The words made her memory speed up back to a moment before they defeated Oblivio, while they were still fighting them, when Chat was about to call her Marinette and covered it up with “m’lady”, her earlier giggle still echoing in her mind. “Oh”, she whispered, suddenly feeling frightened but also exhilarated. She didn’t have to wait long before it happened, she watched him transform, backwards, but she felt disappointment shoot through her when she saw someone in a cardboard suit, unrecognisable for the moment. She felt her fear for him when she saw him appear on the roof while she was fighting Oblivio, she almost shouted his name, but she stopped herself. Frustration started building as present Ladybug waited for the inevitable, she would know who he was, but not yet. 

And then she was suddenly in front of Adrien. Adrien? What was Adrien doing there, in her memory, where it should have been Chat? Oh.  _ Oh. _ She almost swayed on her feet as she realised what this meant. And Chat caught her. Chat right there next to her, not in her memory. But it was also Adrien. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t react, still too lost in the memory. 

She felt the smooth skin of his cheek under her lips as she kissed him, she felt herself realise how much she cared about him. She heard his offer to fight beside her. 

She wanted to see it all, feel it all, but she was also impatient. She needed to know how it had happened. How they’d ended up like that. Her mind somehow sped up by their talk with Master Fu, their browsing of the news and them running from Oblivio.

With surprising precision, it paused just in time for her to hear him say, “No wonder I fell in love with you.” Adrien was telling her that! And once again speeding up as they tried to figure out a plan, as they wondered where Plagg had gone. Until her mind honed in on another moment that made her heart stop. The softness in his eyes, the adoring smile on his face. And then the words, “I couldn’t hide my identity from the girl I loved.” Oh how much she wished this was true in that moment. And then she felt the realisation, that they were obviously a couple. She saw them sharing the photos on their phones. She heard the shy suggestion from her that maybe they were more than just partners. It was so simple, the way they’d figured it all out. Without them knowing that it was a lot more complicated than that in real life, where secret identities and fear stopped them from being together like that, without them even realising it was a possibility. 

Her heart was beating wildly, her mind trying to make sense of it all as she watched them seek cover, as the full scale of the trouble they were in first registered. And then they were back in that elevator and she saw Adrien turn back into Chat and with that final confirmation in place, she slumped against the wall she was leaning on. 

She didn’t know how she’d gotten there, she’d been so lost in her thoughts and memories she hadn’t realised that Chat, Adrien, oh dear, had managed to drag her away from the villain’s path, giving her a much needed moment to recover. 

Her eyes finally focused on him and her heart almost couldn’t take it. She’d been so blind, so stubborn. She felt what she now realised she’d felt all along, but hadn’t been able to name it. She loved him. Of course she did. He was the kindest, funniest, most gentle person she knew. And he drove her crazy and annoyed her like no one else could, but somehow this made her even more fond of him. He was Adrien. It made so much sense. 

As she took in his worried expression, she realised she’d have to say something. But what? How could she explain this? Should she tell him everything? No! She couldn’t. But also, yes. She wanted to, so bad. 

“What happened, bug? You completely spaced out. I had to get us out of there or risk having you captured.”

He didn’t sound irritated, no, never that. But understandably, he looked confused. This was not normal for her. She was usually all focus and determination. Except when it came to Adrien, when she lost contact with reality for some reason. Oh dear.

“I remembered… “ She croaked and stopped to clear her dry throat. She’d just been on one hell of a rollercoaster ride, could anyone blame her for feeling out of it? She felt completely wrung out, she couldn’t find it in her to think of a lie. “I remembered what happened while we were affected by Oblivio’s amnesia.”

She saw his eyes widen, curiosity battling with apprehension in them. And then, surprisingly, he snapped out of it.

“I can’t even imagine how overwhelmed you must feel right now,” he said gently. “But I’m here for you. We have to defeat that villain. Then… you can tell me more, if you want to,” he finished timidly. 

She wanted to hug him, hell, she wanted to kiss him, right there and then. Yes, this was why she loved him. But he was right. She had to focus, they needed to finish this first. So she just nodded and they went to find the akuma.

Still reeling from her emotional reaction to the memory, she found it hard to do what she had to. But him being there helped her immensely. He was her rock, his trust in her never wavering. And while she was distracted every time their eyes met or their hands touched, they somehow managed to free the akuma and then it was over. 

As they watched the scatterbrained man that had caused all this commotion walk away, the air between them grew heavy. Marinette grasped her lucky charm in her hand and turned towards Chat. Adrien. This time it was her turn to hesitate.

“If this is anything like what happened with Oblivio, I’ll most likely forget what I know now when I use the Miraculous Ladybug cure,” she said, sighing. It was something she’d realised while they were fighting the villain. At first, it had been a liberating thought. Everything would be back to the way it should be. No harm done. But then she’d realised she didn’t want this to happen. She didn’t want to lose this again. 

“What’s stopping you?” he asked, because of course he’d know what her initial reaction had been. She had such an easy way out, why would she hesitate to use it?

“I don’t want to forget,” she admitted. “Not again.” 

He looked at her, wonder written all over his face. And suddenly she couldn’t take it anymore. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She felt him sigh in her hair as he held her. 

“I love you, Adrien,” she whispered, her face still hidden in the crook of his neck. She knew she shouldn’t just spring this on him, but she couldn’t hold it back. 

“Oh,” she heard him say as his arms tightened around her. 

She lifted her head, wanting to tell him more. But he was so close and the temptation too great to ignore. So instead she just kissed him. Oh goodness, it was just as good as she remembered it. And she’d forget this kiss too. But this still didn’t stop her from enjoying it while it lasted. 

“What are we going to do?” He asked when she forced herself to let him breathe. Of course he would remember this, but it wouldn’t be fair to leave it just like this, without any explanation. He didn’t have to figure out what to do on his own. 

Marinette then realised that he still didn’t know who she was. And she needed him to know. She wanted it all.

“Did you ever suspect someone of being me?” She asked suddenly. “We’ve been so close, so impossibly close. It’s a wonder we never figured it out.”

She saw when it happened. His eyes lit up, hope filling them. But then he said, confused,

“But Multimouse… you…”, he trailed off, looking embarrassed all of a sudden. Marinette let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. He’d really managed to figure it out! The thought had never even crossed her mind. She grinned, happiness bubbling inside of her. She’d caught that spark in his eyes when he made the connection. 

“I always knew you were more perceptive than me,” she said, looking at him fondly. “I shouldn’t be surprised you connected the dots.”

“So you’re really… Marinette,” he whispered in what looked like awe. Her heart fluttered. 

“Yes. Yes,” she breathed and then a startled laugh escaped from her mouth as she found herself lifted in the air as he spun around with her in his arms. 

“I’m so happy,” he said while she held onto him, still giggling. 

“You should tell me all this. Tell me I remembered it all. How we realised that we love each other, how we figured out how to become heroes again, that we were even stronger together,” she said without pausing to take a breath. “I wish you could remember it too, Adrien. We were amazing.” Her eyes blurred with unshed tears. She wanted to have this again. To be with him in battle while knowing that he loved her and she loved him too. To joke around and laugh together. To share secret smiles and looks while thinking up a plan. Her heart ached for this. This was why she couldn’t let this be forgotten. 

“I’ll find it hard to believe, of course,” she laughed bitterly. She wished she could make herself believe it more easily. But she trusted her kitty, he’d make it happen. “But make sure I know it all. Once you tell me you know who I am and reveal who you are too, it should fall into place.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, but it was clear what he wanted her answer to be. 

“Yes! I want this, I want us!” she said and kissed him again. 

When he finally let go of her, she took a deep breath. 

“Don’t wait too long,” she said and then threw her lucky charm in the air.

***

When Marinette opened her eyes, she didn’t know how she’d gotten where she was. The last thing she remembered was being hit by the villain and her mind going all blurry. She looked around in confusion, spotting Chat near her.

“What happened?” she asked as she brought a hand to her pounding head. 

She was surprised by the determination in his eyes as he took her hands in his. 

“You wouldn’t believe this,” he said gently. “But you’ll have to trust me.”

And somehow she knew. She’d believe whatever it was he told her. Because she knew he’d never lie to her. And judging by his barely contained smile, it was something good. She shivered in anticipation as she smiled at him too.

“Tell me everything,” she said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything that isn't part of my ongoing series in more than a month. Wow.  
> And also, I didn't really rewatch Oblivio before I wrote this. I trusted my memories, since I've watched it a lot of times, but if I got something wrong - sorry.


End file.
